


Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You"

by xamuletx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: A series of super cute, fluffy drabbles for the Wuko ship pairing.Chapter 1Mako woke with a groan, stretching cat-like across the huge, plush bed that he shared with Prince Wu. Well, former prince technically. Speaking of, Mako let one arm blindly grope its way across the sheets, tiredly attempting to find his boyfriend to pull him into an embrace. All he found though, was empty space, long gone cold.





	Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You"

**Author's Note:**

> These may be a little OOC but they're set after the events of Season 4 after everything has calmed down.
> 
> These are basically just happy ending drabbles that will continue to be written until I've lost inspiration or ran out of prompts ^-^
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Mako woke with a groan, stretching cat-like across the huge, plush bed that he shared with Prince Wu. Well, former prince technically. Speaking of, Mako let one arm blindly grope its way across the sheets, tiredly attempting to find his boyfriend to pull him into an embrace. All he found though, was empty space, long gone cold. 

Mako shot up in an instant. Wu never got up before Mako, never.

“Wu?!” He shouted, scrambling across the covers. “Wu-- Oof!”

Mako fought against the expensive linens that he’d managed to get himself tangled in, in his haste and was only stopped from burning the sheets to get free at the sight of his boyfriend’s slippers. 

The firebender followed the sight up, or as well as he could immobilised as he was, to the face of Wu, mouth stretched in a radiant beam over the edge of a tray. Mako relaxed instantly and huffed, a small smile softening his worried features. 

“What are you doing down there?” Wu asked as if his boyfriend hadn’t been about ready to burn the apartment down to find him. 

Mako huffed again and struggled to get up. After a short time of failing to wriggle free, each second making Wu’s smile impossibly wider, Mako went limp in defeat.

“A little help here?” He grumbled.

Wu’s bark of laughter as he set the tray he’d been carrying down on the dresser was worth the little indignity of being wrapped up in the bed sheets.

“Alrighty then… What if I do this..?” Wu said as he grabbed two giant handfuls of the linens and gave a strong tug. At first nothing happened, Wu straining with the effort to pull his boyfriend free and then suddenly, the sheets gave away. Wu tripped at the abrupt release, the covers flying over both of their heads and across the room.

Stunned silence was all that filled the room until Wu’s giggles broke it. From giggles it quickly turned into full blown laughter, joyous and carefree. Mako couldn’t help but join in, the absurdity of the situation fueling their exhilaration. 

The firebender was the first to get up as their laughter died down, holding a hand out to his boyfriend and helping him stand. Together, Wu still snickering, they made up the bed, layering the linens back into place. 

At last, the final cushion was back in its proper seat and, knowing they had nothing to do today, Mako lifted the covers on his side and settled back in. When he didn’t feel his boyfriend join him, he slitted an eye open to find his wayward love. Finding him at the dresser picking up the tray he’d been carrying, Mako sat up letting the bed sheets pool around his waist. In all honesty, he’d almost forgotten Wu had been carrying anything.

“What’s that?” He asked, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

Wu gave him a small smile and lay the tray gently across his lap before sidling up to him under the covers.

Mako blinked wide-eyed for a moment and then looked between Wu and the food on the tray. 

“I just wanted to make you breakfast.” Wu said shyly, pushing his head into the crook of Mako’s shoulder.

Mako felt his heart melt in an instant with those words and gently lifted Wu’s chin to leave a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. Smiling warmly, Mako rested his forehead against Wu’s.

“Thank you.” He said quietly before giving his love another kiss and then a little more loudly, “I hope you plan on helping me Wu. This is a lot of food.”

“Obviously. The former-royal stomach needs sustenance too.” He replied and then he sighed contentedly. “Good morning, Mako. I love you.”

Mako wrapped an arm around Wu and pulled him more firmly against his side. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @eaglesofsparta on tumblr ^-^


End file.
